La quatrième leçon du sorcier
by alexouminou
Summary: Crossover Hunger Games/ L'épée de vérité Je n'ai pas peur de ces jeux. Je n'ai pas peur des autres tributs. Je n'ai pas peur du Capitol. Je n'ai pas peur de perdre la vie. Je n'ai peur de rien puisque je n'ai rien à perdre. Je suis une Mord-Sith. Je suis une tribut et voici mes Hunger Games.


**Salut! Voici une fic que j'ai écrit voila près de deux mois. Je suis vraiment désolé pour les fautes, mais malheureusement je suis absolument N.U.L.L.E en orthographes.**

**Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi aurait ressemblé les jeux d'une Mord-Sith, car tout le monde sait qu'elle sont sans cœur.**

**Ça m'a pris beaucoup de courage pour poster mon histoire, car selon moi tous mes fics sont bon pour la poubelle.**

* * *

Les Mord-Sith sont des femmes redoutables, craint dans toutes les contrées du milieu sans exception, elles sont sanguinaires et sans pitié. Entrainées très jeune à supporter la douleur d'une manière ou d'une autre, d'une cruauté sans équivalent, les femmes les évitent et leurs mari encore plus. Cruelle jusqu'au bout des ongles, elles sont la capacité de retourner la magie contre sont propriétaire les faisant ainsi sont esclave. L'efficacité d'une Mord-Sith est basé sur la gentillesse qu'elle projet dans l'enfance : plus la jeune fille est aimable, gentille et attentionnée, plus la Mord-Sith sera redoutable et prodiguera des souffrance inimaginables. L'entrainement d'une de ses tortionnaires est simple : le processus d'entraînement se fait en trois brisages psychologiques successifs. La torture de la fillette par un Agiel puis un cloisonnement dans un donjon. Le formateur brise ensuite sa volonté en torturant et violant sa mère, avant de la tuer, tout cela devant les yeux de sa fille. Le test final d'une Mord-Sith est de torturer son propre père jusqu'à la mort avec un Agiel, qui deviendra par la suite sien. Brisée psychologiquement par trois fois, la Mord-Sith perd une partie d'elle-même et devient une réelle prédatrice, ne ressentant rien hormis la souffrance. Cet entrainement fait des Mord-Sith une arme impitoyable en termes de meurtre et de torture.

Maintenait vous comprenez pourquoi je suis fière d'en être une. Nous avons la loyauté la plus fiable destinée au seigneur Rahl, jamais une Mord-Sith n'a trahi son seigneur. Nous lui obéissons au doigt et à l'œil. Évidemment, quelques unes lui désobéissent lorsque ses dires sont dirigé par la troisième leçon du sorcier : **la passion domine la raison.**

Depuis quelques mois, la peste frappe les contrées du milieu sauvagement. Plus d'un millier de personnes ont succombé à la peste. La cause de ce mal ? Jagang. Il a envoyé une de ses servantes, une sœur de l'obscurité, pénétrer dans le fabuleux Temple des Vents et lâcher une maladie qui balaye le Nouveau Monde comme un incendie, détruisant des vies à un rythme alarmant. Malgré les efforts du seigneur Rahl, le mal continue à faire des ravages dans les villes. Quelques soldats de la première phalange sont tombés malades, ils ont immédiatement été retirés du tour de garde du seigneur. Malheureusement de plus en plus de victime son touchés et si nous n'arrivons pas à l'enrayer nous allons tous y passer…

Je fis rouler mon Agiel entre mes doigts en regardant la scène qui se déroulait devant moi. Au soleil couchant, des soldats d'Harans s'activaient à empiler soigneusement les corps qui reposaient dans des chariots. Tant de morts… J'avais toujours eu confiance en Richard, mais s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement un remède, je n'osais même pas imaginer ce que l'ancien monde fera subir au nouveau. Je lâchais un soupir las et tourna les talons pour m'engouffrer dans le palais du peuple. Sur mon chemin, les serviteurs se précipitaient hors de mon chemin en longeant le mur les yeux rivés sur le sol en marbre blanc. Je n'eu même pas la force de me réjouir de cette démonstration de soumission, de toute façon j'y étais habitué et en se moment la situation était trop grave pour que je m'e préoccupe.

- Kaylhan !

Je reconnu aussitôt cette voix. Berdine, une de mes plus fidèle sœur de l'Agiel. Malgré mon jeune âge, elle avait toujours été présente pour me soutenir lors de mon entrainement. Evidemment c'était défendu et elle avait été gravement punit à plusieurs reprises, mais cela ne l'avait nullement empêché de me tenir compagnie lorsque je baignais dans mon sang.

Nous faisions parti de la garde d'élite du seigneur Rahl avec deux autre de nos sœurs. Une prénommé Cara qui nous dirigeais, sauf que ça ne l'empêchait pas de nous donner les rênes lorsque qu'elle en avait ras le bol de diriger des femmes aussi têtus que nous. Je ne comptais plus les fois ou elle nous avait menacé de nous pendre à une chaine pour faire de nous ses esclaves, mais depuis le siège du nouveau seigneur Rahl, ses menaces étaient devenues des plaisanteries. Il y avait aussi Raina, elle, elle était ma sœur de sang. Nous avions grandit ensemble avec nos frères et sœurs avant de se faire recruter par les Mord-Sith. Je me souviens encore clairement de cette journée.

Notre père nous avaient amener pêcher moi et Raina, sur le bord du lac qui longeait notre petite maison. L'herbe était d'une vert éclatant. Le soleil plombait sur notre tête, mais la brise qui soulevait nos cheveux rendait la chaleur supportable. C'était un jour parfait !

-Alors, qui veut essayer en premier ? En voyant nos mines incertaines, notre père rajouta, Ce n'est pas si compliqué mes petites chéries, ils vous suffit de lancer la ligne dans l'eau et le tour est joué, nous rassura-il avec un sourire réconfortant.

Berdine c'était timidement avancé, ses souliers trop grands pour elle sortant de ses pieds et sa robe battant ses chevilles minuscules. Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, notre père avait placer la canne de bois dans les mains de ma grande sœur et, avec ses bras autour des siens, avait lancé la ligne à l'eau. Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent un minuscule poisson de l'eau. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Avec l'hameçon qui lui sortait de la bouche et sa forme minuscule ce ne pouvait être qu'un bébé.

- Qu'en pense tu Kay ? m'avait demander mon père toujours avec se sourire coller au visage.

- Ce n'est qu'un bébé…

Voyant que de frêles larmes me roulaient sur les joues, il répondit :

- Veux-tu que je le remettre dans l'eau ? Comme ça il pourra grandir et devenir un grand poisson ?

Heureuse, j'avais vigoureusement hoché la tête avec un début de sourire sur la commissure de mes lèvres.

Avant même qu'il eu pu se redresser, il hurla de douleur les yeux écarquiller. Raina avait pousser un petit cri et avait couru dans ma direction. Bien cambrer sur ses jambes, elle avait fais face aux Mord-Sith tout en étirant ses petits bras de chaque coter de son corps pour me protéger. La femme en cuir rouge qui avait écrasé son Agiel sur la nuque de notre père s'était doucement redresser et avait affiché un horrible rictus.

- Crois-tu sincèrement pouvoir t'imposer a nous ? Avec ta faible ossature et ta minuscule taille ?

Je voyais que ma grande sœur tremblait de tout son corps. Alors je la repoussais derrière moi et envoyais un regard de défi à la femme qui avait battu mon père. Voyant mon misérable geste de protections, les cinq Mord-Sith présentent avaient hurler de rire en se tenant les une aux autres pour ne pas s'écrouler sous leurs rire. Essuyant les larmes de plaisir sur ses paupières, une des femmes s'approcha de nous un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors là, je ne sais vraiment pas laquelle prendre, s'exclama la femme en rouge. Prendrais-je la faible petite fille ? Ou la petite insolente qui ose nous défier du regard ?

- Prenons les deux, ça ne nous posera aucun problème et le jour venu, plus de Mord-Sith seront à notre disposition.

Approuvant l'idée, les Mord-Sith nous encerclèrent et avant même qu'elle nous titillent de leur Agiel, Raina tomba sans connaissance à mes pieds. Peu de temps après je la rejoignit, propulser par un énorme coup d'Agiel dans le dos.

Je me retournai pour voir Berdine courir doucement dans ma direction, sa longue natte virevoltant derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta à ma hauteur, elle me fit un sourire éclatant et me sera dans ses bras. Depuis que mon entrainement avait cessé, elle pouvait maintenant m'adresser la parole sans avoir peur de se faire prendre. Depuis trois mois je portais fièrement l'habit de cuir traditionnel des Mord-Sith. La seule chose qui trahissait mon jeune âge était mes cheveux. Il m'arrivait aux épaules, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas assez pour la natte que le Mord-Sith arboraient.

- Le seigneur m'a demandé de venir te chercher, je crois qu'il a quelque chose d'important à te demander, déclara t'elle en haussant les épaules.

Je haussais un sourcil, en me demandant ce que le seigneur voulait bien d'une Mord-Sith aussi jeune que moi. Je n'avais que 17 ans après tout ce qui était assez inhabituel, comte tenu du fait que les Mord-Sith n'était pas aussi jeune lorsque leur entrainement prenait fin. Il fait croire que le sort m'était favorable malgré ma capture.

Je suivis Berdine qui s'était mit en mouvement. Nous déambulâmes dans les couloirs bordés de jolie teinture de tous les coins du pays.

Des années avaient passé avant que le palais soit en état présentable, puisqu'il était énorme, le palais du peuple avait eu recours à plus d'un milliard d'homme, de chevaux et de plus d'une dizaine d'années à bâtir. Par exemple le résultat était époustouflant ! L´architecture de ce palais forme une sorte de sortilège immense conférant au seigneur des lieux une puissance magique plus importante et réduisant entre ses murs le pouvoir d´ennemis dotés de pouvoirs magiques. Cela rend le déplacement particulièrement déconcertant à cause de ses nombreux détours pour aller d´un point à un autre. Ici, les lignes de la grâce sont gorgées du sang des nombreux commerçants, touristes et simples habitants qui circulent dans les rues à toute heure. Voilà qui explique l'excessive ouverture du palais sur l'extérieur ainsi que la constante ébullition dans laquelle il se trouve.

Après quelques minutes de marche rapide, nous débouchâmes enfin devant l'immense porte du bureau du seigneur. Elle était gardée par deux Mord-Sith et deux gardes d'élite. Je ne les avais jamais rencontrés, mais Berdine m'avait déjà parlé d'eux. Je savais donc qu'ils étaient deux d'Harans de pure souche de la garde rapproché du seigneur. De pure souche donc blonds aux yeux bleu, ils étaient deux vrai armoire à glace. Evidemment je n'avais pas peur d'eux. Je savais que si je le voudrais, je pourrais faire d'eux mes ''petits chiens''. C'est comme ça que nous surnommons les hommes que nous torturons jusqu'à l'obéissance totale.

Raina m'adressa un sourire radieux et Cara…et bien était Cara: froide, droite et meurtrière. Cependant lorsque je passais près d'elle pour entrer dans le bureau du seigneur, elle me donna un léger coup d'Agiel, petit geste qui signifiait, pour elle, qu'elle m'avait remarqué.

Le cœur battant à un rythme un peu plus rapide que la normal, je m'engouffrai dans le bureau. Un arôme de bois et de menthe me parvint aux narines. Évidemment, bien que je n'aie jamais rencontré le seigneur, je savais qu'il était un humble guide forestier avant de devenir le puissant dirigeant des contrées du milieu.

Il était assit à son bureau, devant un livre ouvert. A ses cotés se trouvait la Mère inquisitrice que je saluai d'une légère inclinaison de la tête, mes cheveux court glissant sur mes épaules. D'un coup de poignet mon Agiel vola dans ma main lorsque je découvrit la voyante poster devant la fenêtre. L'heure était grave si une voyante avait été autorisée à pénétrer dans le palais. Mes soupçons ce confirmèrent lorsque j'aperçu le visage grave du seigneur. Il se releva doucement, sa cape d'or retombant sur le sol de marbre. Contournant son bureau d'acajou, il s'approcha de moi et se plant là devant moi, sans rien dire. Je l'imitai et me tut.

Il me regarda avec des yeux remplis de douleur. Ses yeux gris m'imploraient de lui pardonner quelque chose, j'y lu de la pitié et du regret, mais je ne compris pas ce que ça signifiait. Il lâcha un soupir et m'empoigna doucement par les épaules pour me tirer jusqu'au coté de la voyante. Celle-ci se retourna et un rictus mauvais se forma sur ses lèvres.

- Elle est parfaite ! s'exclama t'elle en prenant mon visage en coupe dans ses mains. Elle est magnifique ! Exactement dans la tranche d'âge voulu ! Et regarder moi cette carrure, elle effrayera même les carrières !

- Je ne doute pas de ta parole Shota, mais ne serais-ce pas idéale de lui demander son opinion avant de la lancer dans ses jeux sanguinaires ? demanda anxieusement le seigneur Rahl.

- Absolument pas ! Vous l'avez dit vous même seigneur, une Mord-Sith est ce que nous trouvons de plus sanguinaire dans ces contrées !

- Peut-être, mais elle reste un être humain et tout être humais a le droit de choisir son destin. Elle à beau être une Mord-Sith, elle peut quand même être tuer dans ses jeux, ne serais-ce que par un éboulement ou un feu provoquer par les juges ! s'emporta t'il rageusement.

Elle lâcha un soupir exaspérant et ajouta :

- Alors explique lui la situation Richard ! Cette femme est une meurtrière ! Qui voudra-tu sacrifier ? Une jeune fille incapable de se défendre ? Ou une femme qui a conscience qu'elle n'est qu'un monstre ?

- Ça suffit ! Elles on changer depuis que je leur est donner leur liberté ! La vie est le futur, pas le passé.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me faire la moral avec des expressions sortit tout droit de la bouche d'un vieux sorcier ignorant, cracha Shota hargneusement.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une simple expression Shota! C'est la septième leçon du sorcier! Je compte bien lui dire la vérité, mais si elle refuse je ne….

- Te rend tu compte de ce que tu est en train de faire? le coupa t'elle. Sacrifier la vie de Rachel pour elle!

Richard pinça les lèvres et foudroya la voyante du regard. Une lueur de mépris passa dans celui de la voyante. Lui qui ne croyait pas les prophéties se remettait aujourd'hui à une voyante? Je ne connaissais pas Rachel personnellement, mais je savais qu'elle était importante pour le Seigneur.

Celui-ci se retourna vers moi et m'empoigna doucement par le poignet. Il m'attira près de la Mère Inquisitrice qui me regardait avec ses yeux sans âge. Elle n'avait aucune expression sur le visage, typique des Inquisitrices. D'un seul regard, Richard renvoya tout le monde de son bureau pour un minimum d'intimité.

Une fois la porte refermée, ses épaules s'abaissèrent d'un coup. Relâchés par la pression que la voyante avait sur lui. Il retourna à son bureau où il prit délicatement le livre de son bureau. Puis, il s'approcha de moi d'un pas lourd. Enfin, il m'expliqua :

- Shota a eu une vision…

Non, sérieusement? Je croyais seulement qu'elle avait décider de prendre une petite marche de santé pour venir nous visiter! J'avais compris depuis le début.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de ma part il reprit :

- À tu déjà entendu parler de Rachel? La petite fille de Chase?

- Oui seigneur, acquiesçai-je.

- Et bien, ils ont déménagé assez loin d'ici. Je dirais même très loin. Un place ou ils se passent des choses horribles et injustes. Un peu comme ici…

- Pourquoi on t'ils déménagés là s'il si passe des choses horribles? m'informai-je.

- Ils voulaient vivre ou la magie et l'Ordre Impérial n'avaient aucune emprise. Là où ils pourraient vivre sans la moindre peur. Malheureusement, ils ont été envoyés trop loin.

- Loin?

Richard hésita un moment avant de me répondre.

- Loin…dans le temps si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. Ou encore dans un autre univers, nous en somme encore incertain. Selon Zedd, nous aurions dû attendre la pleine lune avant d'activer le sortilège, mais Chase était trop pressé et il voulait absolument partir dès que le sortilège serait près. Cela a entrainé des conséquences dont nous ignorons encore les détails. Une chose est sur Rachel est en grand danger.

Je hochais doucement la tête même si je ne comprenais presque rien de son discours. Les secondes passèrent et le seigneur attendait que je réagisse.

Non, mais réagir…comment voulait-il que je réagisse? Je comprenais bien l'ampleur de la situation, mais je restais tout de même une Mord-Sith! Je n'avais aucune émotion, sauf pour mes sœurs. De plus je n'avais jamais rencontré cette petite fille et d'habitude les Mord-Sith ne leur sauve pas la vie elle leur détruit!

Je croisai les bras en attendant que le seigneur continue, mais il n'en fit rien. À la place il se redirigea vers son bureau et s'assis lourdement sur sa chaise. Indifférente, je regardai la Mère Inquisitrice se rapprocher de son mari et poser une main réconfortante sur son avant-bras musclé. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se décida finalement a m'expliquer la vision.

- Ils on été envoyé dans un futur post-apocalyptique. Dans ce futur, les gens sons contrôlés par un puissant gouvernement répressif prénommé la Capitole. Le Capitole à été crée après une puissante rébellion de ses districts.

- Districts?

- Oui, ce sont des territoires délimités dirigés par un maire. Tout en haut des districts, se trouve le Capitole. Avant même que les guerres hérétiques s'enclenchent, le territoire était complètement dévasté. Au tout début, Panem c'est divisé en quatorze partie inégale.

- Panem?

Je m'exprimais en simple mot, mais mon cerveau analysait la situation à une vitesse phénoménale.

- Panem est le nom qu'ils on donné à leur nouveau territoire. Donc je disais, quatorze partie inégale, le Capitole et treize districts. Le treizième district a tout simplement été éradiqué par sa propre rébellion. Depuis ce temps, pour s'assurer que les heures sombre ne se reproduisent pas, ils on instaurer un jeu.

Je haussai un sourcil, un jeu? Pour les punir, leur gouvernement a instauré un jeu?! Même Jagang n'aurait jamais été aussi timbré pour faire ça!

Remarquant que je ne comprenais pas vraiment, le seigneur continua :

- C'est un jeu extrêmement cruel destiné à refouler les esprits de rébellion dans les districts. Cependant, je ne crois pas pouvoir t'expliquer les règles comme il se doit. Je te conseillerais de le lire.

Il me tendit le livre que je pris délicatement. En cuir, le livre était relié de fils d'or. Mes yeux déchiffrèrent le titre d'eux même. Sur la page couverture vieillis, je pouvais lire deux mots :

**HUNGER GAMES**


End file.
